


【Lukanette】蓝色风暴预警

by Slime04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, lukanette au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime04/pseuds/Slime04
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	【Lukanette】蓝色风暴预警

【lukanette】蓝色风暴预警

玛丽娜放下剪刀与尺子，无可奈何地从黑色的胡桃木圆凳上站起身来。面前的桌上摆放着一顶镶嵌着羽毛的黑色圆礼帽，晶亮的羽尾在台灯下泛着暖融融的光。与之相反的是爬行在她背后那道来自于亲爱丈夫的目光，安静温柔，却带着点凉嗖嗖的寒气。

她回过身，一步步迎着蓝发青年复杂的目光走了过去，白皙的手臂搭上了他的肩膀，凑过脸去在他唇边印下一个安抚的吻。

“你怎么啦？”吻毕，她贴着他的耳侧轻声问道。

他没回答，但一阵来自后腰的压力将她按进了他的怀抱。玛丽娜眨了眨眼，迟疑地环过他宽阔的背，拍了拍他硬邦邦的肩膀。

“卢卡？”

卢卡“嗯”了一声，坚硬的下颚骨抵在她的肩窝里，喉咙里发出闷闷不乐的呼气声。看样子他是不打算解释，也不打算放开她。这对于一向善解人意温柔可亲的卢卡来说，算是相当反常了。但玛丽娜却并不反感，相反还觉得他这意外强硬的一面有点好玩。

她叫着他的名字，手指插进他的发间毫无章法地揉了一通。他发尾的蓝色变得有些淡了，露出更多漆黑柔亮的发根与发丝，像乌鸦的尾羽，也像黑蛇的鳞片。卢卡顺从地任她揉捏，一副乖顺恭谦的模样，视线里的凉意也散了不少。最后他似乎终于满足了，摆出一副要说正事的神情，并搭配着一头被玛丽娜揉乱的蓝黑发丝。

“你都为那顶帽子忙了整整三晚了。”他的嗓音带上了一丝委屈，并控诉般地用深蓝色的眼睛望着她，“亲爱的玛丽娜，我明白你是个极有天赋又极有责任感的设计师，但你不觉得那顶帽子占用了你太多的时间和精力了吗？它已经足够好了，不需要你再花更多心思。”

玛丽娜解释道：“可艾俊的走秀就在明天！到时候会有全世界各地的设计师与服装商到场，我绝不能搞砸！”

卢卡皱了皱眉，但很快便恢复成平静的笑脸：“我知道你很重视这场走秀，不管是不是因为有艾俊参加，你总是那么敬业。不过我也希望你能偶尔把注意力放在你可怜的丈夫身上，因为独守空房，他已经整整三天没睡好觉了。”

比起控诉，这更像是难得一见的撒娇。玛丽娜噗嗤一笑，伸手捧住了他的脸颊，左看右看，发现他的眼下泛出一片青色。配合著他才下舞台未曾卸去的眼线与蓝紫色眼妆，使他看起来有种颓废阴暗的性感。

她用指尖蹭了蹭他的眼角，只蹭下来一点闪着珠光的紫色粉末。看来他的黑眼圈货真价实，果真是好久没睡。

“哦，我亲爱的卢卡，我真的很抱歉。”玛丽娜歉疚地搂住了他的脖子，整个人都窝进了他的怀中，“可是这次走秀真的很重要，我保证，马上就完成了！你先去睡吧，好吗？”

“没有你我睡不着。”卢卡垂下眼说，一边伸手握住了玛丽娜的手腕，“朱莉前天说我越来越像视觉系的摇滚歌手了，估计再过几天她就要说我像个贫血的吸血鬼了。

玛丽娜被他逗得咯咯直笑，一边胡乱挣扎着想要逃出他的臂弯。两人笑闹了一阵，最后玛丽娜抱住了卢卡精瘦的腰，咧嘴笑道：“真是个可怜的小吸血鬼，你是想要我的血吗？”

“我想要你的全部。”卢卡温情脉脉地凝望着她，勾起一个和缓的笑容，“还有你全部的时间，至少是今晚你余下的全部时间。”

“唔……”

周遭的空气里燃起了不同寻常的热度，像冬日里噼啪作响的壁炉。玛丽娜蓦地涨红了脸，她在卢卡的眼中寻到了一些幽蓝的火苗，带着一贯的深情与不常见的渴望。一般来说，只要他一用这种眼神看她，就代表他需要一些比平时更加亲密的接触。拉近距离，近些，再近些，直到两人间的距离变成负数。

“你不回答，我就当你同意了。”

卢卡凑近她，在她耳边轻声说道。他的嗓音比以往更温柔也更低沉，像吟唱诗句一般，安抚着她的内心，同时也带着些引诱的意味。玛丽娜怔怔地望着他深蓝如海的瞳孔，整个人像要被吸进去似的，双手不由自主地攀上了他的身体，直到他们即将双唇相触，她才醒过神来。

玛丽娜连忙伸出根指头挡在了卢卡与她之间。

“等等……我、我还有工作没干完！”在接触到卢卡哀怨的眼神后，她补充道，“就差最后一点了！”

卢卡深深望着她，末了无奈地笑了笑：“好，我等你。”

玛丽娜感动地在他脸颊上吻了一下，而后再次投入到了工作中。

这其实和他们先前的状态差不太多，但一想到卢卡现在正等着和她进行某种亲密接触，她的脸颊就如同火烧一般，再也静不下心来。在第三次将一根人造羽毛插歪后，玛丽娜终于忍不住回过头来。

卢卡依然乖顺地坐在她的粉色小沙发里，手掌放在膝盖上，神色十分正直，可投到她身上的目光却粘稠甜腻得像蜂蜜一样。玛丽娜才被看了几眼就受不了了，她插起腰来，狐疑地望向自己的丈夫。

“卢卡，你在想什么？”

“我在想，今晚我们用哪款润滑剂好。”卢卡温和地望着她道，一边不知从哪里掏出两个包装鲜艳的小瓶子来，“用冷感的还是热感的？我建议用热感的，毕竟今天很冷。”

玛丽娜的脸瞬间红得像要滴出血来，她哀嚎了一声，大步上前，一把抢过了卢卡手中的小瓶子。卢卡毫不反抗，任由她抢，似乎还挺高兴。

“你……你……”玛丽娜“你”了半天，但面对卢卡正直温顺的脸还是无法斥责出声，最后只有气无力道，“你是从哪买的？”

“从附近超市买的。”卢卡神色自若，还有点兴致勃勃，“我还看到有卖一些其他有趣的小东西，如果你感兴趣的话，下次我们可以一起去看看？”

卢卡在这方面很愿意尝试新奇事物，曾经也有过几次把玛丽娜折腾到神志恍惚的经历。因此玛丽娜对于他的某些提议一向十分警惕。

“不了，谢谢你，卢卡。”但好在玛丽娜已经过了动不动就被他撩拨得说不出话的年纪，对于应付他也已总结出了一套自己的经验。她涨红着脸，再次亲了亲他温软的嘴唇。在卢卡想要更进一步深入的时候，她退开了身子，对他放软了语调道，“我真的必须把工作做完。你回去等我好吗，在……我们的床上？”

他们的卧室就在玛丽娜的服装设计室隔壁，再隔壁则是卢卡专属的房间，墙壁填满了隔音材料，里面摆放着各式乐器。每个房间互不干扰，又离得很近，想要找到身处不同房间的彼此十分方便。但卢卡好像就连这点路也不愿意走，他固执地坐在玛丽娜的小沙发上，眼睛定定地望着她。

“我恐怕不行，亲爱的玛丽娜。你知道吗，我最近得了一种叫玛丽娜缺乏症的病，离开你不利于我的疗愈。”

玛丽娜被他那不知道是一本正经还是胡说八道的发言给惊住了：“啊？什么？你说什么症？”

“玛丽娜缺乏症。”

“哈啊？”

“就像缺乏维生素会生病一样，我缺乏玛丽娜也会生病。这两者是相通的。”

玛丽娜用力地挠了挠后脑勺，费解地看着卢卡：“……呃，卢卡，你是在讲什么笑话吗？”

“我说得是事实。”卢卡终于掩着嘴偷笑了几声，见玛丽娜皱起了纤眉，他才收敛笑容，认真地望着她，“我是说，我想你了。”

他闪动着蓝色水波的双眸看得她心中一软，赶忙抱住了他的脑袋，安慰道：“哦，我亲爱的卢卡，我也想你！但工作就是工作，我必须做好它。”

卢卡在她胸前抬起头来，眸光一闪：“不是因为艾俊？”

玛丽娜一惊，随即开怀大笑道：“艾俊？当然不！你知道，他只是我的朋友！”

“嗯……”卢卡目光沉沉，但终究绽放出一个淡然的笑脸来，“我知道。我也理解你想为了朋友把工作做好的心情。但你没必要做到完美，亲爱的。既然他只是个‘朋友’的话。”

玛丽娜眨了眨眼，突然看向他：“卢卡，你是不是……吃醋了？”

卢卡眸光闪烁，笑得温柔似水：“没有。一点也没有。”

玛丽娜又仔细看了他一眼，他温柔的笑容一如往常，或者说，这是个卢卡招牌式的笑容。他经常是这副笑意盈盈的模样，无论面对谁，无论面对什么状况。这也算是另一种形式的扑克脸了吧？玛丽娜偶尔也会搞不懂卢卡，他脸上的微笑是否直达心里，也并不为人所知。

但他有一点说对了。她的确没必要刻意追求完美。

玛丽娜走到矮桌前，集中精神迅速插好了最后几根羽毛。它们的角度并非完美，但已足够精致漂亮，配得上这世上任何一位顶级模特。也许这顶帽子让她回想起了那段疯狂迷恋艾俊的日子，手指的肌肉记忆使得她不自觉地追求完美，一如当年。但她已不是当年那个青涩稚嫩的十四岁女孩，她变了，她的感情也变了。一切都变了，但她觉得这样很好。当年那个小小的她绝对想象不到，最后她竟会与卢卡一起过上幸福快乐的日子。

……当然，也很忙碌就是了。无论是作为知名时尚设计师的她还是作为人气摇滚歌星的卢卡，因此彼此的闲暇也就变得尤为重要。卢卡今晚的执拗与缠人也就不难理解了。

果不其然，她才宣布工作结束，卢卡就迅猛地将她扑倒在了房间内的粉色单人沙发上，甚至都没来得及等她走到床边。他涂着黑色甲油的手指捧住她的脸颊，急切地吻她。一上来就吻得极深，炙热湿滑的舌紧紧缠着她的，在她细嫩的口腔内彼此推挤，黏腻晶亮的唾液打湿了他俩的唇瓣和下巴，滴滴答答地往下淌。

玛丽娜被他吻得两腿直发软，手臂攀附在卢卡包裹在黑色牛仔外套下的背上，若不这样她简直怀疑自己会一路滑到沙发底下去。今晚卢卡的表现不太寻常，按以往他的性子，定是不会干出把妻子压在沙发上强吻的事来。接吻也就罢了，但他吻得极不安分，不住变换着姿势角度，一个劲地把舌头往她口里探，简直像是要把她吞吃入腹一样。

忽地一下，她被舔到了敏感的上颚，顿时泛起一阵麻痒的电流。玛丽娜忍不住挣扎起来，眼窝一片湿润。卢卡这才依依不舍地放开了她，彼此的唇边连出一条银光闪闪的丝。

玛丽娜脸颊染上了樱花一样的粉红色，她眼泛泪光，气喘吁吁地推了推卢卡厚实的胸膛，掌心透出了他温暖的体温，以及心脏剧烈的鼓动。她调整了一下呼吸，用光裸的脚背蹭了蹭卢卡的后腰处。

“我们去床上吧……这里硌得我腰酸。”

卢卡这才一脸歉疚地抬起了头，他的眼角泛起了动情的红晕，加上他画得狭长的眼妆，看上去颇有些妖媚。

“抱歉……玛丽娜。”

“你到底怎么了？今天的你很反常啊。”玛丽娜搂着他的脖子问道。

卢卡垂下眼，纤长的睫毛微微颤动：“我……我就是想你了。”

玛丽娜揶揄地望着他：“难不成是因为你那个什么玛丽娜缺乏症吗？”

卢卡愣了一下，失笑道：“……也可以这么说。”

“是吗。”玛丽娜调皮地冲他眨了眨眼，“那我今天就给你好好补一补。”

她仰起脸，亲昵地搂住卢卡的脖子，在他的湿润的唇上亲了一亲。在这过程中，卢卡已经完成了将她打横抱起，用长腿顶开门，并一路把她抱进卧室的一系列动作。当玛丽娜的唇离开他时，他也正好将她稳稳地安置在了他们宽大的双人床上。

床单是深色底，印着蓝紫色的通透星空，玛丽娜穿一件白色系带套头毛衣，躺在上面像一颗巨大耀眼的星辰。卢卡俯下身来，也躺在了她身边，一边在她白皙的脖颈上落下细细碎碎的亲吻。一个小小的瓶子顺着玛丽娜的裤子兜里滚落下床，是那瓶蓝色包装的冷感润滑剂。

卢卡在她腰间一摸，拿到了剩下那瓶润滑剂。他微微一笑，对玛丽娜道：“看来这是天意，我们用这瓶热感的吧。”

“什么天意呀，你净说这些歪理。”

玛丽娜笑骂道，她正费力地脱着自己的毛衣，光裸的皮肤刚一暴露在空气中就打了个寒噤。努力了几次无果后，她肩膀一耸，嘟起嘴来。

“好冷，算了，我不要脱了。”

“那就不脱了。”卢卡按住了她的手，顺从道，“今天冷，别着凉了。”

“那我就只脱裤子吧。”玛丽娜转了转眼睛，似乎被自己的想法逗笑了，“你也只脱裤子吧，我可不希望我亲爱的丈夫明天得上感冒。”

卢卡笑着应了一声，果真脱下了他黑色破洞的长裤，露出一条红绿相间的圣诞款内裤来。眼看快到圣诞节了，前几天玛丽娜兴致勃勃地给他买了一条花里胡哨的圣诞内裤，上面还印着麋鹿拉雪橇的图案。这可一点也不酷，与摇滚歌星的气质完全不符，但卢卡还是兴高采烈地穿上了。现在看到这条内裤，玛丽娜愣了一秒，随即噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“别笑，你和我穿的是同款。”

卢卡勾起嘴角，伸手捏住玛丽娜的裤脚用力一拽，露出她白皙修长的双腿，以及那一小角红绿色内裤。

“不过你穿得比我好看。”他真诚地说。

“哼。”玛丽娜佯装生气地瞪了他一眼，“至少我没把自己的麋鹿图案给、给顶到……变……形……”

说到一半，她无法继续了。因为她终于意识到了他内裤图案变形的原因。

“玛丽娜……”

见她的脸颊布满了晚霞般漂亮的粉色，卢卡眼神一暗，凑到她的颈侧耳语道：“帮我脱下来，好吗？”

至于脱什么已是不言而喻了。玛丽娜感到脸颊发烫，手指发抖，像是被他温柔深沉的嗓音蛊惑了，向着那条颜色鲜艳到扎眼的内裤伸出了手。

白皙纤细的指尖勾在鲜红的内裤边上，微微用力，薄薄的布料瞬间崩紧，将他身下的轮廓勾勒得更加明显。玛丽娜的脸更红了，她听到卢卡靠在她的耳边，泄露出星星点点的喘息，性感得要命，她的半边身子都快酥了。

“你……这里卡住了，脱不下来。”末了，她认输一般地说道。

“哪里卡住了？”卢卡哑着嗓子，半真半假地问。

这下子玛丽娜总算意识到她的丈夫是在故意戏弄她了，她气得立马松开了手，撂挑子不干了。

“你……你！你自己脱！”

“抱歉，我错了。可我不是故意的。”卢卡用湿漉漉的眼神望着玛丽娜，每当他这样看她时，就算他犯了天大的错她也会原谅他，“你知道的，这很难控制。你很久都没陪我了，这里也很想念你。”

卢卡是个很不可思议的人，他的不可思议之处也包括可以把如此情色的话题表达得这般含蓄且文艺。玛丽娜被他纯净深情的眼睛看得哑口无言，半晌，她叹了口气：“真拿你没辙，你一定是撒旦派来折腾我的小魔鬼。”

“而你一定是上帝派来拯救我的小天使。”卢卡温柔地回道，嘴角挂着比先前更真诚的笑，“现在，我的天使，救救我吧。”

于是玛丽娜只得任劳任怨地给他脱内裤。好在这一次卢卡很配合，顺从地由着她的动作抬起大腿和腰肢，露出大片因晒不到阳光而显得分外雪白的肌肤。玛丽娜眼神放空，不敢四处乱看，也不敢对上他热得发烫的目光。但最后还是避无可避地和他粗长挺翘的性器打了个照面，顶端还挂着透明的水珠。

卢卡的身材高挑挺拔，下身的尺寸自然也短小不到哪去。这大概也就是为什么就算卢卡已经十分温柔，但她还经常被他搞得喘不过气的原因。玛丽娜只看了几眼就像是被烫伤一样弹开了视线，然而这还不算完，卢卡又一脸坦然地递给了她一个粉色的方形小包装。

“这个也拜托你了。”

玛丽娜死死盯着那个包裹着一小片环状物的粉包装，露出了怀疑人生的表情。她与卢卡已经结婚三年有余，因两人事业繁忙，便一直没有生子的打算。这期间一次意外也没发生，都要归因于卢卡每次都做好防护措施的好习惯。但她没想到一向善解人意的卢卡竟然会提出让她来帮他带套的要求。她脸皮薄，刚和卢卡在一起那会儿三天两头就被他撩拨得全身发红，后来时间久了才稍有改善。她搞不懂卢卡到底想干什么，难不成是特意想看她害羞的表情吗？

玛丽娜用手指夹住那个粉色薄片，无可奈何道：“亲爱的卢卡，我看你刚才脱我裤子的时候还挺有劲的啊，怎么现在连套都戴不上了？”

“因为玛丽娜缺乏症。”

“你少来了。”玛丽娜气哼哼地在他的腰上掐了一把，“你该不会等下还要我自己动吧？”

“那倒也不必。”他眨了眨眼睛，“等我补充好玛丽娜能量就行。”

“这个梗你还要玩多久啊。”玛丽娜还是被他逗笑了，她凑上前，在他打了一排耳骨钉的耳廓上落下一吻，“好吧，我戴就是了。还有你是不是又背着我打耳洞了？你再打下去我都没地方亲了。”

“你亲这里就行。”卢卡点了点自己的嘴唇，唇角微微勾起。

“想得美。好了，我要开始戴了，你别动！”

玛丽娜刷地一下撕开了那个小包装，费了半天劲，并不小心扯掉了卢卡身下的几根黑色毛发后，总算完成了她的任务。但由于距离过近的接触，她的脸已经红透了，耳尖处几乎可见血色。

卢卡终于“补充完了玛丽娜能量”，屈尊坐起身来，抬手捏了捏她红通通的耳垂。

“谢谢你，我亲爱的玛丽娜。”

“不客气，我亲爱的卢卡。”玛丽娜歪了歪头，冲他挑衅一笑，“还有什么我可以为您效劳的吗？”

“没有了。”卢卡微笑着，笑意直达眼底，“接下来就交给我吧。”

在彼此交换过一个长长的亲吻后，卢卡手指一挑，打开了那瓶新买的热感润滑剂。瓶子表面印着夸张鲜艳的火焰花纹，像一瓶便携式辣椒酱。但挤出来的液体是无色啫喱状的，晶莹黏腻，在他的掌心拉出了长长的丝。

“先来一点试试看？如果你不喜欢的话，我们就马上洗掉它。”卢卡提议道。

玛丽娜点了点头，出于对自己丈夫的纵容。虽然今晚的他着实有些不对劲，但她相信卢卡不会伤害到她。见她答应了，卢卡再次绽放出一个灿烂的笑脸。他挤了少量的润滑剂在指尖，而后涂在了玛丽娜薄薄的圣诞主题内裤上。登时那内裤中心就晕染出了一片深红色的印记，玛丽娜柔软的大腿也随之颤抖了一下。

“好冰！”

“等一等，一会儿就好了。”卢卡笃定地说，一边还读起了瓶身上的说明，“它说吹口气后就会热起来。需要我吹一下吗？”

“别吹，听起来傻透了。”

见卢卡的眼底正闪着兴致勃勃的光，玛丽娜连忙阻止道。她的内裤里外都一片湿濡，且不光是因为这该死的润滑剂。她难耐地摩擦着双腿，企图逃离那湿乎乎的布料，但它就像是章鱼的吸盘一样紧紧吸附在她娇嫩的花瓣上，使得她愈发不舒服起来。

“你干嘛要抹我内裤上，黏糊糊的难受死了。”  
玛丽娜抱怨道。

“那还是脱掉吧。”卢卡面色如常道，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“我有的时候真怀疑你到底是不是故意的……”玛丽娜半分恼火半分宠溺地说，一边抬起了两条修长笔直的腿，“算了，你来吧！”

卢卡欣然从命，他俯下身去，小心翼翼地褪下了玛丽娜身下的最后一丝遮挡。她光洁的大腿紧绷绷的，并得很紧，像紧咬双唇的贝类。

卢卡轻轻抚摸着她的膝头，放缓了语气劝诱道：“放松点，玛丽娜。让我看看。”

“谁……谁要给你看……”

玛丽娜嗫嚅着，似乎很害羞似的，纤细的指头揪在了床单上，拉出五道长长的褶子。卢卡又将身子撑在她头颈两侧，俯下身去吻她。玛丽娜回应了这个吻，主动搂紧了他的脖子，而后撒娇一般地说：“把灯关上好不好？”

“关上灯我照样能看见你。”卢卡笑了笑，手上微微用力，她膝盖的力道略微放松了些，“而且我还要给你抹润滑呢，你这样我可伸不进手，除非我的手像一张纸那么薄。”

玛琳娜又咯咯地笑了起来，她温暖的气息喷到卢卡的脸侧，有股淡淡的咖啡香气。她这几天一定熬夜了，否则也不会总用咖啡因来维持精力。

原来她竟对艾俊明天的走秀如此上心。

一种沉闷的、像是被鬼怪攥紧了心脏的压抑感袭上了卢卡的心头，使得他脸上的神情僵硬了一秒。

三年了，他们已经结婚三年了。他与玛丽娜度过了平稳幸福的一天又一天，然而有个人名一直卡在他的感情中， 如鲠在喉。

玛丽娜爱他，当然。但她也曾经深深地爱过那个人。光是听到那人的名字也会眼睛发亮，露出她自己都察觉不到的开怀笑容。

玛丽娜一直爱那个人，爱了很久，早在他与玛丽娜相遇之前就已经爱上了。如果说恋爱是场战役，那他从一开始就已经输了。然而不知是幸亦或是不幸，那个人对这一切一无所知，无论是他已经赢得了那位可爱女孩的心还是这场战役本身，他全部，一无所知。

所以，自己乘虚而入，去安慰那个伤心的女孩，并将她永远揽入自己怀中。说他卑鄙也好，说他无耻也好，可这又怪得了谁呢？有人不在意的，那他来在意；有人不珍惜的，那他来珍惜；有人保护不了的，那他来保护……一切的一切，最终也都如他所愿。他努力过，争取过，于是他得到了自己心爱之人的心。

但谁也不能保证这便是永恒。

谁说死灰不能复燃呢？谁说那人不会回心转意呢？倘若那人终于意识到玛丽娜是个多么棒的女孩，并开始追求她的话，玛丽娜又会如何选择呢？

这便是他一直以来最为恐惧的事情。

卢卡青蓝的眼中透出无尽的夜色，日月星辰被他的瞳孔吞噬其中，像一轮深蓝的黑洞。但当玛丽娜疑惑地望向他时，他仍在微笑，笑得一如往昔那个温和宽厚的青年。

他还是他，变得只是他手下的动作，多了一丝不明不白的急躁，仿佛在和什么争抢时间似的。玛丽娜由于笑意而略微分开的膝盖被他双手握住，使了些力气向两旁一压，她与她最私密的花园便就这么毫无遮掩地暴露在了他的面前。卢卡望着那嫩红色的花瓣与尖尖凸起的花蕊，勾着唇再次微笑起来。干涸的口腔突然分泌出大量唾液，他不动声色地默默吞咽着，像一条准备用餐的优雅的蛇。

他毫不犹豫地抓起身旁的润滑剂，掌心用力，把所有黏腻的液体一股脑地挤在了玛丽娜鲜红色的花瓣中央。

“啊啊！好冰！”玛丽娜尖叫起来，她用圆溜溜的眼睛瞪了他一眼，“卢卡，你在干嘛啊？怎么一下挤那么多！”

“因为你一定想快点做完，对不对？毕竟你明天要早起参加活动。”卢卡眯起眼笑道，冰蓝色的冷光从他的瞳仁一闪而过，“走秀。艾俊的。不是吗？”

他修长的手指搭上了她滑腻柔软的穴口，就着大量液体的润滑缓慢地绕着入口按摩起来，偶尔还会不经意地蹭过她红肿挺立的花核，激起一阵触电般的颤抖。

“嗯……我，我没有……嗯啊！”

玛丽娜惊慌失措地睁大了眼睛，卢卡愈发黯淡的视线令她感到一阵不安。为什么会在这时候提起艾俊的名字？难不成……他还是在吃醋吗？

真是的……之前问他他还说没有，真不坦率。

玛丽娜苦笑着，刚想要安慰他，结果一阵夹杂着热意的快感从身下直穿脑门，她瞬间就软下了腰，使不上力气，倒进了卢卡的怀中。而后恐怖的事情发生了，那些原本冷冰冰的液体随着卢卡缓慢的按摩，居然一点点发热起来！

那并不是灼伤一样的痛感，而是仿若泡在温暖的热水里一般，约莫四十度，让人感到十分温暖舒适。但这感觉若是从自己的下体传过来就有点不妙了，热度夹杂着断断续续的快感，使得原本微弱的快感变得连绵不去。卢卡的手指依旧不紧不慢地在她的入口处按揉着，可她却光凭着这点快感就要攀上顶峰了。

“说起来，这个润滑剂除了吹气发热以外，摩擦一下也会发热。真不可思议啊。”卢卡一脸风轻云淡地说，一边手下还在按摩着她的穴口，“现在应该已经热起来了吧？”

“没错……是挺热的……”玛丽娜有气无力地搭上了卢卡的手腕，止住了他来回游移的手指，“你、你先给我停一下。”

卢卡闻言顺从地抬起了手，两根修长的手指上沾满了亮晶晶的黏液，那不光是润滑剂，也有来自玛丽娜本人的一点贡献。原本用来拨弄琴弦的灵巧手指现在沾满了淫液，那景象意外地十分淫靡，让她几乎不敢直视他的表情。

“为什么要停？你不舒服吗？”卢卡关切而温和地问道，“要是不喜欢，我们就把它洗掉。”

“那多浪费啊。我的大歌星，虽然你挣的不少，可你挣得都是辛苦钱，拼命钱。还是别随便浪费吧。”玛丽娜反驳道，眼看着那透明的黏液一点点地顺着卢卡涂成黑色的指尖滴落下去，又一次涨红了脸，“而且我想和你说的是，你完全没必要吃醋。”

“我没吃醋。”他再一次重复道，笑得温温柔柔，“别担心。”

玛丽娜还想追问下去，但他忽然用两根手指比成V字，顺着她黏糊糊的花瓣向上滑，直到指缝整整卡住了她红肿充血的花核。那一瞬间，不敢置信的尖锐快感从下身猛地窜起，害得她险些涌出眼泪来。

她来不及反应，就被卷入了快感的浪潮里。卢卡手下的动作还在持续，伴随着她难以抑制的呻吟，他的手指缓缓夹紧。快感随着他挤压的动作而变得愈发强烈，在他第三次夹紧手指时，她避无可避地高潮了。

玛丽娜扬起脖颈，发出一声娇媚婉转的尖叫，像只发情期的小母猫。私处的嫩肉抽搐着，喷涌出大量透明的黏液。高潮之后，快感的余韵随着润滑剂的热度而延续了很久，使她敏感得要命，光是那些透明的液体从她的花核处流下都能令她忍不住微微颤抖。令她意外的是，卢卡的手指再一次搭上了她完全充血变硬的花核，似乎完全不打算给她喘息的时间，再次用沾满她高潮汁液的指尖抚弄起她最敏感的区域。

火热的快感吞噬了她，她再次磨蹭着床单呻吟起来。卢卡用另一只手紧拥着她，在她耳边喃喃道：“你知道吗，我最喜欢的乐器不是吉他，也不是竖琴，而是你。“

他用指尖捏住那一小粒艳红色的、沾满了亮晶晶润滑剂的肉芽，像弹奏乐器般轻轻捻动着。玛丽娜隐藏在雪白松软毛衣内的小腹紧绷着，腰肢扭动，发出一声长长的尖叫，尾音暧昧地卷了起来，一如她蜷缩起来的大腿。

“每当我这样抚摸你的时候，你就会发出世界上最美妙的声音来。”

卢卡陶醉地低下头，将脸埋入她散发着甜美幽香的颈间。她刚才又高潮了一次，娇小的身子在他怀中不住颤抖着，皮肤上渗出了细密的汗珠。他探出鲜红的舌，一路顺着她的锁骨舔舐至耳侧。舌尖上微微的咸味令他更加兴奋起来，忍不住吸吮着她柔软温热的皮肤，留下一个个嫣红的吻痕。

玛丽娜蓝莓色的眸子蒙上了一层糖霜似的水雾，她勾着卢卡的脖子，在他的唇上漫不经心地咬了咬。接连的高潮使得她浑身发软，精神恍惚起来，但她还记得卢卡今晚的不对劲。她抬起手抚摸他尖尖的下巴，被对方一下捉住了手腕，扯到唇边落下几个吻来。

他眼角泛红，一向温柔如水的目光里流露出了某种令她胆战心惊的情绪。卢卡湛蓝的眼睛很容易让人联想到平静的海面，包容一切，抚慰人心。但那片海现在不复平静，掀起了惊涛骇浪。那是深不见底的幽暗漩涡，想要吞噬她，将她吞吃入腹。

平时温柔可亲的人若是闹起脾气来，那可比平常人要难搞一百倍。玛丽娜知道，现在语言已经行不通了，她恐怕只能用行动来安慰自己闹别扭的丈夫了。

她侧过身子，捧起了卢卡微微发怔的脸庞，并在他唇上深深印下一吻。卢卡的个子比她高一头，平日里她非得踮起脚尖才能做到这个动作。但现在两人并排躺在床上，身高差的问题便迎刃而解了，她甚至还可以把卢卡的脑袋抱在怀里——于是她便真的这样做了。

卢卡顺从地靠在了她的胸前，隔着乳白色的毛衣抚弄着玛丽娜胸前的软肉。兴许是太久没做了，她的乳尖很快就充血挺立，将毛衣刺出了一个小小的白尖。她在家不习惯穿胸罩，这也无形中给卢卡提供了方便。他用手指隔着毛衣夹住她小小的乳尖，灵巧地捻动着，很快她的呼吸就急促起来，发出了甜腻的呻吟声。

“别弄……很痒。”玛丽娜摇着头，推了推卢卡的肩膀。

“不能脱下来吗？”卢卡抬起头来，摆着张无辜的脸，“现在已经不冷了吧？”

“不行，我还冷。”玛丽娜直截了当地说。

“那看来我还得再加把劲了。”卢卡耸了耸肩，总算将手指从玛丽娜的胸前移走了。但下一秒，相同的一根手指就缓缓埋入了她的穴口，并将一部分润滑剂送了进去。

“唔……你啊……”玛丽娜无奈地瞟了卢卡一眼，光裸的腿缠上了他的腰部，“真拿你没办法……你进来吧。”

“也许你需要再适应一下？”卢卡面带疑虑地望着她，手指在她的穴内转了一圈，将更多的润滑剂抹了进去。

“不用了。”玛丽娜想也不想就拒绝了，再“适应”下去也只会再被他指奸到高潮罢了。以她现在的精神状态，再高潮个几次后八成会晕过去。这样一来，她的丈夫未免也太可怜了些。

“就这么进来吧。”

“……遵命，我亲爱的玛丽娜。”

卢卡垂下眼，在她的唇边留下一吻，而后将她的小腿扛在了肩膀上。他粗壮的性器被粉红色的橡胶薄膜包裹在内，看上去有些滑稽。理由恐怕是玛丽娜本人喜欢粉色，卢卡便贴心地买了一大盒粉红色的安全套，并且还是草莓口味。散发着草莓甜香的性器抵在了玛丽娜狭窄的穴口，润滑剂将他们的性器弄得黏糊糊滑溜溜的，就算没经过扩张，但她的穴口还是一点点地将那草莓味的肉棒吃了下去。

玛丽娜体内紧致的嫩肉层层叠叠地包裹着他，像是来自她内部的亲吻，又像是个最为深切的拥抱。卢卡长呼一口气，一丝汗水顺着他的脸颊滑下，滴落在玛丽娜弧度优美的胸脯上，化成一点透明的水渍。听着耳边她断断续续的喘息，他一直焦灼的心终于得到了一丝慰藉。他小心翼翼地推进着腰部，将性器一点点刺入玛丽娜温暖的体内。随着他缓慢而谨慎的动作，她的体内渐渐涌出一股涓涓细流。热感润滑剂在狭窄的穴内被他的性器捣进又捣出，如同白软的年糕般拉出了黏腻的丝。他感到很温暖，与润滑剂的效果无关，是玛丽娜的体温使他感到温暖。

他真想一生都这么和她连在一起。

原本克制而隐忍的动作不知什么时候变了味道，他染成黑色的指甲深深陷入玛丽娜柔软的大腿中，将她微微汗湿的下肢牢牢地固定在自己的身前，性器插得愈发深入了，顶端几乎要压到了她的子宫口上。他的动作也失去了原本的余裕，结实的腰部恣意摆动着，将性器一次又一次地深插入她的体内。有几次他蹭到了玛丽娜体内的敏感点，激起她的呻吟与尖叫声。她的声音远胜于他这辈子所演奏出的任何一节音符，充盈在他的脑子里。他想要继续听下去。不想停，不要停，就这么一直在他的身下发出娇媚动人的喘息与呻吟吧。

快感混杂着高温涌进了他的血管与神经内，他海蓝色的眼中闪起了萤蓝的火花。深埋于心底的感情就这么翻涌出来，化作平日里说不出口的话语，随着他刻意拉长的喘息流进了玛丽娜的耳畔。

他说：“不要去参加艾俊的走秀，不要和他一起被媒体拍下照片，也不要留下来和他吃饭。”

玛丽娜睁大了圆溜溜的眼睛，满脸的震惊。也许是对于一向善解人意的他突然任性起来而感到意外吧，但卢卡已经无法停下来了，他索性继续说了下去。

“不要和他说话，不要对他笑，不要给他烤蛋糕，不要再对他那么好。”

卢卡搂着玛丽娜的腰，将她翻了个个，改成从后方插入了她。似乎是不想被看到自己此刻的表情，他垂下头，在玛丽娜的耳后说完了最后一句：“不要离开我。”

话音刚落，他就将性器深深地埋入了她的体内。闷痛感伴随着强烈的快感从她体内涌起，玛丽娜弓起身子，呜咽着呻吟起来。但她的丈夫再次压住了她的身体，夹克上尖尖的金属柳丁刺着她的后背，冰凉微痒。她想回头看看他的脸，但由于体位的缘故没有成功。感受着他愈发激烈的侵犯，玛丽娜终于确定，卢卡，她那一向温柔淡然的丈夫，是真的吃醋了。吃得还不是一点半点。

她从不知道，原来那个稳如松的卢卡也会不安，也会嫉妒。他总是平静如水，甚至有些超然世外。但他的不安与恐惧使得他更有人情味了，玛丽娜感到她与他的距离缩得愈发短了，两颗心就快贴到一块儿去。

他不完美，但是她最爱的卢卡。

两人又换了几个体位，最后卢卡牵着玛丽娜的手让她跨坐在了他的腰间。由于插得足够深，他看起来终于满意了。玛丽娜满心无奈，她惊奇地发现，原来他也有这样惹人怜爱的一面。最终，在卢卡期待的眼神下，她还是强撑着身子在他的面前动起了腰，主动吞下他似乎又涨大了一圈的性器。

她下身湿得一塌糊涂，已经分不清哪些是润滑剂哪些是她的体液了。润滑剂的效果令他们的交合处热得滚烫，像是快融化了一般。高温与快感混杂在一起，使得玛丽娜有些被烧得晕晕乎乎的。裸露在外的大腿汗津津的，蹭在卢卡的腹部有些打滑。她用脚趾勾住了他的腿根处，长时间的睡眠不足和做爱的倦怠感令她几乎快要睁不开眼。她用雾蒙蒙的眼睛望着卢卡，忽然道：

“嘿，卢卡。你知道吗，我从很久前就不再爱艾俊了。我爱的一直是你，卢卡。”

卢卡湛蓝的眸子一下被点亮了。

她重复道：“我爱你，卢卡。从我们交往到现在，这么多年来，我爱的一直是你。”

卢卡的眼睛更亮了，彷如有人在他的眼底点了一把火，又炸裂升空，如烟火般的火树银花。每一个深蓝浅蓝的光点都在绽放，每一个光点都是一朵小小的蓝色的花。他的唇角依然微微勾着，笑得完美无缺。卢卡精于控制自己的情绪与表情，总能在合适的场合绽放合适得体的笑容。但若想知道他的笑容是否发自真心，则一定要看他的眼睛。有时他的嘴在微笑，眼睛却平淡无波；有时他的嘴角勾起，眼里却在下着雨。

至于现在……

玛丽娜还是第一次看到卢卡露出如同当初他们婚礼时的动人笑容。

“我也爱你，玛丽娜。”半晌，卢卡喃喃自语道，“从我第一次遇见你，一直到现在。”

“哦，我的卢卡……”

玛丽娜动容地搂住了他，凑上去与他唇舌交缠。

“我对你发誓，亲爱的卢卡。”玛丽娜搂着他的脖子，目光坚定道，“我会一直爱你，直到你不再爱我的那一天。”

“那一天不会到来。”

卢卡眸光闪动，他紧紧地抱着玛丽娜，不住抚摸着她的身体。这一次，他的动作中没有了以往的克制。

“我也发誓。”

他握住她的腰肢用力向下一压，与她一起到达了快乐的顶峰。

那之后，卢卡又缠着她做了几次，直到安全套的包装盒里空空如也，他才恋恋不舍地退出了玛丽娜的体内。玛丽娜被榨干得十分彻底，连抬起手指的力气都没有了。她仰面躺在湿漉漉的床单上，哀嚎道：“完蛋了！我明天肯定起不来床了！走秀要怎么办啊，我还得给艾俊送帽子呢！”

“这点小事，交给我就好。”卢卡淡然地说，用余光瞟了瞟桌上那顶缀满了人造羽毛的帽子，“明天我去给他送帽子吧，你在家好好休息。”

玛丽娜斜着眼睛看了他一眼：“我怎么觉得……你好像是故意的？”

卢卡柔声笑道：“也许吧。但也可能我只是想找个借口和你做爱。”

玛丽娜瞪大了眼睛：“啊？”

“我开玩笑的。”卢卡笑着点了点她的鼻尖。

“你的玩笑总是听起来不太像玩笑……”玛丽娜小声嘟哝着，一边打了个哈欠。她已经困到极限了。

“困的话就直接睡吧。”卢卡轻柔地抚了抚她的发丝，引导着她躺在了自己的膝盖上，“帽子的事别担心，交给我吧。”

“我不担心。”玛丽娜眨了眨眼，突然道，“卢卡。我大概没法答应你不再和艾俊说话，不再和他接触。毕竟我和他还有些工作上的往来，我做不到。”

卢卡愣了一秒，而后苦笑道：“当然，我能理解。”

玛丽娜没理会他那句不情不愿的“我理解”，只继续道：“我能做到的就只是爱你而已，亲爱的。”

“足够了。”卢卡说道，他闭上了眼睛，捻起她的一缕秀发落下一吻，“只要你还爱我，那我别无所求。”

玛丽娜躺在他的膝盖上，冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼：“而且我答应你，我明天不去参加走秀了，我要在家睡懒觉。至于送帽子的苦差事，就只能交给我可怜的丈夫了。”

“乐意之至。”卢卡勾起了嘴角，“还有别的吩咐吗。”

玛丽娜抬起手，轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊：“还有睡前别忘了卸眼妆，我的大歌星。”

卢卡一愣，而后终于朗声笑了起来。

第二天，玛丽娜果然睡得昏天黑地，根本起不来床。按照计划，今天参加走秀的人从玛丽娜换成了卢卡。但他并未做过多的准备，像平时一样背着吉他就走了。

活动的会场人声鼎沸，每个人都穿得光鲜亮丽，或典雅或时尚。在一众时尚高端人士间，卢卡依旧穿着他镶满金属柳丁的牛仔夹克和破了不止一个洞的黑色长裤，踩着高帮马丁靴，背着他那把印着贾斯汀头像的旧吉他，不紧不慢地走着。他每走一步，身旁的人们就会把视线投向他，落在他坠满黑色耳钉的耳朵上，落在他涂成蓝紫色的眼妆上。他与这金光璀璨的场地格格不入，却没有一个人忽视他，轻视他。因为他最新的专辑封面已经占据了大街小巷的广告牌，谁都认识他的曲子，谁都认识他这张脸。

卢卡单手捧着一顶精致华丽的羽毛帽，一路畅通无阻地来到了艾俊的休息室。金发的顶级模特听到门开的声音后惊喜地转过身来，见来者并非玛丽娜，而是她的丈夫卢卡，他毫不掩饰地露出了惊讶的神情。

“嗨，卢卡！”艾俊走上前来，热情地和他握了握手，“谢谢你专门为这个跑一趟！不过我原本以为玛丽娜会来呢，她是有什么事情耽误了吗？”

卢卡将帽子放在了休息室长长的桌面上，温和地笑道：“她身体不太舒服，所以我替她来了。希望我没耽误到你的进度。”

“当然不会！”艾俊笑道，他绿色的眼眸里闪动着快乐的色彩，“代我向玛丽娜问个好吧！”

“没问题。”卢卡眯起眼，也跟着一起笑了，“玛丽娜是个很棒的时尚设计师，她一直都很喜欢你的作品。”

“真的吗！那是我的荣幸。”艾俊的眼睛一亮，咧嘴笑了起来，“希望以后能有和她合作的机会！”

“一定会有的。”卢卡对他点了点头，回身握住了门把手，“祝你今天一切顺利，我先回去了。”

艾俊睁大了绿色的猫眼，惊讶道：“啊？这么快就回去了？你不来看看接下来的活动吗？有很多有意思的东西哦！”

“不了，谢谢你。”卢卡含蓄地微笑了一下，“但我必须回家去照顾我的妻子了。”

“哦……好吧。”艾俊有些失落地说，“希望她能快点好起来。”

“她会的。”卢卡安静地回答道，一边在身后关上了休息室的门。

他的心情十分轻松，轻松到根本不像是刚和情敌打过照面。也许，艾俊根本不能算是他的情敌。不光如此，他还得感谢他才对。

感谢他一直没察觉到玛丽娜的心意，也感谢他一直没有察觉到玛丽娜的身份。

只有他知道。

Ladybug，Chat Noir，以及他们那点遮遮掩掩的情愫。

卢卡背着吉他走出会场，回想起了当年那段作为超级英雄的日子。瓢虫与黑猫的身份对彼此保密得密不透风，却轻而易举地在Viperion的面前揭开了。他们纷纷要求他对此保密，于是他的确这样做了。也是因此，他知晓了某对少男少女其实彼此相爱的事实。

不过，他答应过他们，要为此保密。

所以他决定把这个秘密带到坟墓里。

玛丽娜，玛丽娜。他美妙的旋律，他可爱的天使，他挚爱的妻子啊。他怎能失去她，他已经无法想象没有她的日子该如何熬过。

只有他自己知道，他并非一个真正温柔无害的人。为了她，为了现有的一切美好，他会拼尽一切，守护到底。绝不会让给任何一个人。

而一点无伤大雅的小小隐瞒又算得了什么呢？

卢卡微笑着，他背起吉他，脚步轻快地踏上了归途。

End


End file.
